Promises
by LasVegan
Summary: UPDATE! CHAPTER 4 UP PLEASE R&R......A Sam and Danny fic....
1. Default Chapter

This is My first fanfic ever.....Tell me if you have any opinons   
  
Title: Promises  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: NONE  
  
Authors Note: A Danny and Sam fic  
  
Danny Mccoy slammed on the brakes in front of the Monacito. I am an ex- marine that loves to live life in the fastlane. I am a Las Vegas native, which means I know everyone and everyone knows me. Danny threw his keys to Mike Cannon. Mike is head of valet, he has a degree in engineering, but makes more money parking cars. He's a really good friend. Danny runs into Nessa Holt also known as the "ice queen", she is the best pit boss in town. She can know the hand of a loser and a winner with only a glimpse in the eye.  
  
"Hey" Danny says.  
  
"Where you been? Big Ed's been looking for ya." Nessa smiles.  
  
"Im late what?.. 20 minutes and he has everyone looking for me?" Danny says looking at his watch and walking away.  
  
"Good Luck!" Nessa yells from behind. Thanks ill need it Danny thinks to himself.  
  
Ed Deline, also known has Big Ed, is my boss. He's a former CIA agent and head of security for the busiest casino on the strip "Motecito Resort & Casino." And me?.. I am his protégé. We are the best team in Vegas. I used to think I was his best employee, until I slept with his daughter Delinda Deline. I swear... I didnt' know it was his daughter....Ed than belived that we were commited to each other and only each other....until Delinda broke up with me. It was no big deal I wanted it too....Lets just say Im happy it came from her. Since then he's been on my ass....A LOT! I ran to his office as quick as I could.  
  
"Your late...again." oooh busted.  
  
"Hey Ed, how's it goin?" Danny said with a forced smile.  
  
"Never again.... you hear me... your one of my best Danny and i'd hate to see you go." Well at least im one of his best. Danny thought  
  
"Im so sorry I slept in" Danny apolioized  
  
"Im sure you did.....You will be here at 3:00 pm tommorow...not 3:45 understood?" Ed says calmly.  
  
"Uh..yeah of course" Danny said surprised by his calmness.  
  
"Now" Ed starts "Jerry Hilton is coming into town tonight, his plane arrives at 6:00pm and I want you to tell Sam for me, I couldnt catch her before her shift started"  
  
Sam, short for Samantha, is the new casino host. I used to date her because she was a former competitor and she was my best source for information....oh and shes HOT. I've been having these feelings for her since she started working here, their really deeper than it was the last time we dated. I would ask her out again its just she has a boyfriend. They've been dating for about a couple months now, my sources say. Well, my source is Mary Connel. We have been friends since first grade. She is the special events planner for the Montecito. Her and Sam have made friends fast and only Mary knows about my feelings for Sam. She says that Sam's boyfriend treats Sam like shit when shes around and that she always sees pain in her eyes. I've also noticed the sadness and pain in Sam's eyes and I wish that someday I can make it go away.  
  
"Hello.....Danny you listenin' to me" Ed brought Danny out of his thoughts  
  
"Uh...yeah sure 'go tell Sam Jerry Hilton is coming...whoa Jerry Hilton as in the Hilton hotel empire?" Danny asks shocked  
  
"Yeah, I want his trip to be pleasentful so he'll come back." Ed says  
  
.  
  
Jerry Hilton is 23 years old and is dark and handsome and RICH. The ladies seem to die over him and I dont see the reason. Im sure Sam will be thrilled.  
  
"Uh, yeah Ill go tell Sam" Danny leaves without another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is My first fanfic ever.....Tell me if you have any opinons Title: Promises  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: NONE  
  
Authors Note: A Danny and Sam fic  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Danny goes down to the casino and starts searching for Sam. He bumps into Delinda.  
  
"Hows it goin Danny?" she asks flirting.  
  
Delinda just came back from Europe, shes been back a week and she has a job as a hostess at The Montecito's Mesquite Resturant and NightClub.  
  
"Hey...uh...its alright...Listen have you seen Sam around, her cell phone goes to voicemail?"  
  
"Yeah, she just took her 15 min. break because her boyfriend surprised her or something. She's at Mesquite."  
  
"Great" Danny respondes sacrasticly  
  
"You jealous of the boyfriend?" Delinda says playfully  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"I know your into Sam I can see it in your eyes,..... you cant wait to meet this loser can you?"  
  
Danny laughs sarcasticly then leaves quickly he yells "THANKS" behind him. Delinda laughs at him cause she knows shes right.  
  
Danny got to Mesquite and spotted Sam and he asumed 'the boyfriend' near the back, he was tall, a little muscular with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, he saw him gripping Sam's arm tightly and him whispering something in her ear. He didnt like the look of fear in her eyes. Danny walked up to them.  
  
"Everything Ok here" he says trying to sound casual  
  
"Everything is fine here buddy alright leave us alone!" the boyfriend spat angerliy  
  
"Josh!" Sam hissed...Sam hoped Danny didnt see Josh slamming her into the wall 'he must have not' Sam thought 'all the customers were oblivious so he must have been too'  
  
"Whoa...I uh just need to speak to Sam for a sec its about work. Im Danny Mccoy head of security" Danny was going to put a hand out to shake when he noticed fresh and faded brusies on Sam's arms. Her sleeves were rolled up, when she noticed Danny was looking at them she rolled them down.  
  
"Uh...Danny this is my boyfriend....or uh EX boyfriend Josh." Sam hesitated a bit, but it was the only way Josh would understand that she dosent want to see him anymore,she tried a multiple number of times and he keeps threating her and begs her to take him back, she hopes he wouldn't try anything with Danny around.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Josh cried out angerly and was going to slap her when Danny grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back.  
  
"You wanta try that again?...." Danny whispered threating, twisting his arm harder around his back.  
  
"AHHHH!" Josh screamed in pain.  
  
"Danny, leave him alone....let him go!" Sam cried pushing Danny away from Josh.  
  
"Get the Hell outta here!" Danny said angerly. After he let go of Josh, Josh quickly grabbed a sharp blade from his pocket and grabbed Sam around her neck and threatned her life with it.  
  
"You've been cheating on me with this bastard.....Uh Sammy!!!" Josh yelled  
  
Sam gasped. There were screams all over the resturant.  
  
"Hey...buddy relax....alright?.... you dont want to do anything stupid.." Danny rose his hands in the air to show that he's not going to try anything.  
  
"Leave us the hell alone!!!.....I swear you come closer and your little girlfriend here dies......she thinks she can break up with ME...I LOVE HER!!....She cant do that to me!!!...." Josh screams gripping Sam's neck tightier, and he shoved her aganist the wall...he put the cold blade to her neck and she shivered....he started kissing her lips harshly.  
  
Sam starts to cry silently and screams "HELP ME DANNY!", Josh than kicked her in the stomach.  
  
It broke Danny's heart to see her like that, He ran his hand through his hair angerly. "Just leave..." Danny starts "Run away..... somebody must have called the cops by now.....you can leave before they catch you...let her go."  
  
"No way Man shes coming with me!" Josh starts to back away. Sam whimpers.  
  
"Leave her Alone You Dont Need Her!!" Danny screamed  
  
"Your wrong buddy I do need her" Josh smiled and licked her check, Sam flinched.  
  
Suddenly police sirens filled the air....."No Way Man...No ****ing way!!" Josh started to lose control.  
  
"Ill be back for you...I promise" Josh whispers loudly enough for Danny to hear also "remember what I promised earlier?....I tend to keep my Promises" He kissed her again then stared Danny in the eye then he let her go and ran out the back.  
  
Danny was about to run after him when he heard Sam whisper his name he looked back and she took a step then collapsed. Danny ran and caught her before she hit the ground."Danny...Im sorry..." Sam whispers than starts to cry "Shh....Sam....it's alright he's gone now....your safe...I wont let him hurt you again"....Danny whispers comforting Sam, rocking her gently, and brushing her hair back. Sam's starts to feel comforted by Danny and than she falls into complete darkness.  
  
What do you guys think?????  
  
TBC???? 


	3. Chapter 3

Promises  
  
Ch 2  
  
Disclaimer:NONE  
  
Author's Note: Thanks Everyone for your reviews I've been debating if I wanted to update your not and U guys Helped..................THANKS!!!  
  
Danny was on the floor of the restaurant with a unconscious Sam in his arms. He wanted to run after Josh, but some man did that saw the whole scene.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!!" he yelled to the some of the people that were still in the restaurant.   
  
He was trying to wake Sam up, but she didn't even move. A man working at mesquite as a cook came out of the kitchen with a first aid kit. "Here you go sir there should be something in here that will wake her up" the man said looking through the kit. HE found something and gave it to Danny to put under her nose so she can smell it.  
  
"Thanks" Danny said. "Come on, Sam please wake up" he whispered. Sam then started to move her head and groan. "That's my girl" Danny sighed in relief .   
  
The cook stood up "Im going to go call and see why the police are taking so long" He sensed that they needed to be alone for a little.   
  
Danny helped Sam sit up slowly. "You alright? you passed out for a couple minutes"  
  
Sam's head was pounding and she had a sharp pain spread through her stomach. She suddenly remembered everything that happened. The promise Josh made to her before Danny came in and the whole hostage situation and the second promise he made. "Oh My God Danny, Josh, you have to catch him!" Sam screamed afraid that Josh will keep his promises.   
  
Danny looked at Sam, she had tears in her eyes, he hated to see her in pain. He was going to personally catch this bastard and kill him himself. Danny was going to responded ,when the man that ran after Josh appeared he was huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath "Sorry man," the man whispered in between breaths "that guy is fast...he ran onto the strip....and caught a.... Cab"   
  
"Son of a Bitch" Danny whispered. "Where the hell is the police and ED?" He grabbed his cell phone with one hand to call Ed, just then Ed rushed into the restaurant with Luis and other uniformed cops. Danny hung up the phone.  
  
"Danny where'd the bastard go, I saw it all on camera" Ed said while running towards Danny.  
  
"He went out of the back, like a minute ago, but that guy ran after him and he saw him get in a cab." Danny said pointing to the man with his head.   
  
"Luis!" Ed yelled "question that guy he ran after him"  
  
Luis just nodded his head  
  
Ed than kneeled down next to Sam and Danny "How are you feeling honey?"   
  
Sam just wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. Ed has been like a father to her and she knew if anyone was going to catch Josh it would be Ed and Danny. "Dizzy" she simply stated.   
  
"The ambulance should be here soon to check you out" Ed said "Come on lets get you to a chair"   
  
Danny got up and helped Sam up slowly she winced because she felt pain through her ribs.   
  
"You alright?" Danny asked worriedly   
  
She didn't here his question, she was worried about the ambulance situation. She didn't want Danny and Ed to know about the bruises she had from Josh and she knew she had a lot to explain epically to Danny.   
  
Ed and Danny gave each other worried looks. They sat Sam down at a table.   
  
"Sam" Ed started "Your gonna have to answer a lot of questions about this Josh guy.....Do you understand that?"   
  
Sam just nodded her head 'My life is so screwed up' she thought.  
  
Ed was about to call Luis when Danny stopped him "Don't you think she needs time to think this out ....I mean I want answers to believe me I do...Its just that she was just held hostage and needs to rest a little bit"   
  
Ed thought about it for a moment and looked at Sam she had a stray tear on her cheek and looked like she was deep in thought "Alright...sneak her out of here and take her to her hotel room...There's gonna be news reporters and media....... and the police need answers right away and so do I."   
  
"Great....I'll call you and Luis when she's ready"  
  
Danny went to Sam and helped her up "Come on....Im gonna get you up to your room"  
  
"Wait..what about the ambulance?" 'Shit' Sam thought I shouldn't have said anything  
  
"Dammit, I forgot about them...."Danny said softly he looked at Ed and he was trying to keep Luis and the other officers busy.   
  
"Im fine Danny, I don't need them, can we just go?"  
  
"You sure?" Danny asked confused on why she had a look of fear in her eye. Then he remembered the bruises on her arms 'She probably doesn't want them to know' Danny thought.  
  
"Please?" Sam pleaded  
  
"Alright lets go" Danny gave in 'This bastard is going to pay for what he did to Sam' Danny thought 'Wait till Ed finds out'  
  
They got to Sam's hotel without a problem. Mary, Nessa and Delinda came up to them when they were at the elevator and they shared hugs, and asked her to call them if she needed anything. They're Sam's best friends epically Mary, and them giving Sam support helped Sam a lot.  
  
Sam took her hotel key and opened her door, her and Danny went inside and Sam ran straight to the bathroom she didn't even try to close the door, and threw up her lunch. Danny ran after and pulled her hair back out of the way and saw scratch marks on her neck that were fading. Danny felt a huge lump form in his throat 'What the hell did this guy do to you?' Danny thought, how could he have not noticed that she was being abused for that last couple of months. He started to get angry with himself, right now Sam needed him so he just started rubbing her back.   
  
It seemed like hours before she finished. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, then looked at Danny. "Thanks" she said softly.  
  
"Come here" Danny whispered grabbing Sam and hugging her "Im here whenever you need me.....Im going to be here to help you through this OK?"  
  
Sam just nodded her head that was on Danny's chest. She felt very safe in his arms and she hasn't felt safe in the last couple of months. She had this sudden urge to cry, but she held it back. She didn't want to pull away, but she knew she had to. It was time to tell Danny about Josh and what he did to her and about all the threats he made to her.   
  
"Danny, I have to tell you something" Sam said softly leading him to the living room.  
  
"Sam...You have to tell me everything and hold nothing back." Danny said knowing she was about to confide in him.  
  
*You guys like it?? R&R please.......I PROMISE ill update sooner this time :)* 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I am SO SORRY for the long update, I've been busy lately with school and its hard to find time to type it out, but really IM SO SORRY...... :)  
  
~I was overwhelmed by all of the reviews you guys have been given me so I had to update for you guys THANKS for the reviews!!!~  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Sam was sitting quietly on the couch in her hotel suite. She was very nervous on what Danny would think of her when she tells him about Josh. Sam always showed her strong side and it was hard for her to let Danny see her at her worst.  
  
Danny was sitting on the armchair across from Sam. He was staring into her eyes trying to figure out what's going through her head, she is a hard person to read, but all he could see was sadness and that she was scared. It's been ten minutes since they came up to her room and Sam hasn't said a word yet to explain what happened at Mystique. Danny was being patient and knew that she needed time to sort her thoughts.  
  
Sam started to have second thoughts about telling Danny, she wasn't sure if she could face him with all of the threats and abuse Josh put her through. Sam got off of the couch and started pacing. She was getting frustrated with her situation and she stopped pacing and looked at Danny "uh....I don't know if I can do this" she said softly  
  
"Sam, you have to trust me ok? Tell me what happened before metro needs your statement." Danny told Sam  
  
Sam was confused "Statement?"  
  
"Yeah, they need your statement so you can press charges, when they find Josh"   
  
'Oh my god', Sam thought, 'Josh cant go to jail he'd go crazy'  
  
"Sam?"   
  
"Oh, uh....what would happen if I don't press charges?" Sam asked Danny   
  
Danny got up from his chair "Sam what the hell are you talking about?...you have to put Josh in jail"  
  
Sam looked at Danny and continued "He wouldn't go to jail right?"   
  
"Oh my god....." Danny said to himself he was getting frustrated "He almost killed you down there and you don't want to press charges?"   
  
"No I don't, I love him all right, he just snapped because he was jealous of you, and he's a good guy." Sam yelled back   
  
Danny chuckled and became anger "Sam you cant lie to me.......I was there, you introduced him as your EX boyfriend and he freaked thinking that you were cheating on him with me."   
  
Sam couldn't face him she had tears in her eyes, she turned away.  
  
Danny lowered his voice "Sam I saw him shove you against the wall at Mysquite......... I saw the bruises on your arms...... I heard him threaten you......how can you let him do that to you?"  
  
Sam was staring out the window onto the strip she loved watching the thousands of people walk by day and night, she sometimes wished she could switch lives with strangers, she knew any other life wouldn't be as bad as hers. Sam had to face reality and she turned back to Danny "Danny, cant you just leave it alone?"   
  
"I'm sorry Sam, but I cant just 'leave it alone'......how often does he hit you?" Danny asked trying to sound calm   
  
"He doesnt abuse me like you think"  
  
Danny was confused "What do you mean?"  
  
Sam just looked at him silently  
  
"Come on Sam, don't make this harder than it already is"   
  
"Danny if I tell you,.........can you promise that your not going to tell anyone?" Sam eyed him carefully  
  
Danny was taken back "Sam I'm not sure that I......"   
  
Sam cut him off "Please, Danny I trust you and I really need your help"   
  
Danny looked in her eyes and knew this was hard for her "Uh yeah sure"  
  
Sam shook her head "Promise me.........., you wont tell anyone not even Ed or Mary or the cops" Sam kept her eye on Danny while she walked back to the couch.  
  
Danny became worried and knew he would regret it, but he couldn't say no "I Promise" Danny sat down next to Sam on the couch and faced her.  
  
Sam took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, she still had pain in her stomach from when Josh kicked her, but she didn't show it.. Sam put her emotions in check. And faced Danny "where do you want me to start?."   
  
"From the beginning" Danny told her  
  
"OK...I met Josh at Mesquite, about six months ago....he asked for my number and I guess we hit it off." Sam started "he fell for me and I never thought it was possible, but I fell for him also....."  
  
Danny's heart fell when he heard her say that she fell for him.  
  
Sam continued "He's such a gentleman and attractive and he appreciated me, until a couple months ago"   
  
Danny was listening to Sam's story intently, when she didn't continue he urged her "Sam, what happened a couple months ago?"   
  
Sam tried to hold back the tears, "Uh..Josh started to drink a lot because he was under a lot of stress at work and thats when he started to control me.......from the way I dress, my job, who my friends are...." Sam looked around the room "...to my living arrangements....I know stupid, but I was in love with him and he was in love with me so i went along with it."   
  
Danny had anger boiling inside of him "Was that when he started to hit you?"  
  
Sam shook her head "No, No, let me finish.....remember last month when Mr. Davis and his wife came into town?"  
  
Danny searched his head "Yeah, the whales you lost to Mandaly Bay?"  
  
"Right, well, the night when Mr. Davis came into town I was at Josh's apartment and we were supposed to spend the night together, I totally forgot about Mr, Davis until he called me and well I had to leave right away, you know he was a really important client and my job is so important to me"  
  
Danny nodded his head showing her that he was understanding and he held her hand.  
  
Sam let Danny hold her hand and she let the tears fall freely having no strength to hold them back any longer " Josh was drinking a lot that night and......he wouldnt let me leave, I got so scared thinking he was going to hit me or something, but it was much worse..." Sam was now sobbing. " God, I tried so hard to get away from him, but ........he was so strong"   
  
Danny felt a lump form in his throat and he felt tears form in his eyes  
  
Sam pulled her hand away from Danny's "He raped me" she said almost in a whisper.  
  
~YOU GUYS LIKE IT?? PLEASE REVIEW~ 


End file.
